Our research is aimed to develop low-cost and highly efficient asymmetric catalysts for practical uses in pharmaceutical syntheses, e.g. synthesis of intermediates that are of biological importance for natural products and/or ethical drug components. Chiral medicines have been recognized as the medicines of the future of high clinical relevancy, low toxicity and cost-effectiveness of low dosage as well as minimization of environment impact. This research is to address important issues towards the chemistry development in chiral medicines. Our approach includes rational design, synthesis and characterization of chiral ligands as well as the development of chiral complexes from the ligands by incorporation of metal ions with. The organ transformation of inexpensive pro-chiral substrates into requisite chiral compounds will be achieved using the developed chiral complexes as catalysts. The project is a logic extension of our development of chiral Schiff bases catalysts for reactions important to the construction of bioactive medicinal agents. Special motifs induced into chiral ligands are important for complexes to exhibit high enantioselectivity, high reactivity and stability. New chiral catalysts proposed in this project will take advantage of discovered disciplines to use the most effective steric effect groups and their positions capable of differentiating space for high enantioselectivity. The catalysts are designed to have Salen ligands that possess "wall type" bulky groups to provide steric hindrance which is to be optimized with the position. Through this research, a clear correlation between microstructure and enantioselectivity will be established and efficient catalysts for practical application will be anticipated.